Erase & Rewind
by ShakeItCullen1014
Summary: Its Clary and Jace, what else can I say? :D
1. Chapter 1

It was her and Jace's one year anniversary. Clary was now 17, and he was 18. Clary woke up to her thinking. She flipped over on the bed and faced Jace. Jace smiled and looked at her with innocent and loving eyes. "Good Morning, my love." he added.

"Good Morning." she said, and kissed his lips passionately. He returned it with his tongue sliding in her mouth.

Magnus abrutly entered the room. "Darlings--"he looked over at Jace and Clary with loving eyes,"I'll just leave you two alone" he said, closing the door.

Clary smacked her head on her pillow. "Well, happy one year anniversary." she said smiling and grabbed Jace's hair from behind his neck and played with it.

"Back at you." he said and lifted himself off the bed. Clary didn't like when he made those one word or two word answers. Even though it was three; she still hated it.

Jace quietly walked downstairs still in his pjamas,and also Clary, and followed the aroma of bacon and eggs. "Smells good." Jace said.

"yup." she replied.

He took her hand and kissed it while they entered the elevator. He took her hand and rubbed it against his face. Clary had to smile. She loved when he got all lovey-dovey around her when people weren't around, But since they lived in the Institute, they barely got any alone time.

"Hmm, I was thinking, maybe, do you want to get a house together; just the two of us?" he asked, stroking her hand against his face.

"Jace--"

"Please?" he said with pleading eyes.

"I don't know--" then the screeching elevator opened its doors to the first floor where the kitchen was.

"That doesn't mean you could stop talking." he snapped.

Clary walked away, Jace quickly following her shadow. "I don't know, just got back from Alicante."

"Okay. I just wanted your opinion on it." he said. He then grabbed her hand. "I still love you."

"Mhmmm." she mumbled under her breath. She interlinked fingers with him, and they both walked toward the kitchen.

Maryse already had everyone's plate made all ready to go. Jace sat were there was the most food on the plate. Obviously the plates were for Luke,Alec,Simon,Robert,Magnus, and slid in next to Jace and held hands together, making sure to interlink fingers.

"Happy one year anniversary guys!" Maryse and Robert exclaimed.

"Thank you." Jace and Clary both replied. They both looked at eachother, and Jace did a slight peck on her lips.

"Happy ANNIVERSARY!!" Isabelle exclaimed, walking into the room, skipping. It was almost like she was the flower girl skipping down the aisle before the bride.

"Thank you." Clary said. She started to nibble on her back, before it was snatched out of her hands.

"You know, Jace," Magnus started," I'll have to take your lovely girlfriend for the day."

"Clary!!" Jace exclaimed. It almost sounded like a little kid not getting what he wants.

" I didn't plan ANYTHING Jace." Clary reassured.

"I know, I did." Magnus said. "Come on , Claire-Bear. Let's go."

"I'm still in my jammies." she said.

"Well lets get to it dear!" he clapped his hands. Clary looked at Jace with apologetic eyes; he nodded back to Clary. Jace picked up his phone and sent Clary a text.

Jace: Why do you have to go?

Clary: IDK; i don't even know where the hell we are going. : / and you kind of know how I hate suprises.

Jace:True that....

Clary was already out the door. Magnus quickly pushed her into the passeger's side. He quickly ran to his side of the car. " You know where I am taking you?"

"I have a funny feeling I do." 


	2. Chapter 2

AUTHOR:

Clary was suprised. "A lengirie shop?" Magnus nodded.

"You want him he wants you; why the hell not??"

"I don't know, Magnus. I don't even know if I'm ready."

"You love him don't you?"

"Yes--"

"Then do it." Magnus declared and walked into the store. Clary was afraid, but she walked in anyway. All along the walls were peices of lengirie, some packs of condoms; and other things she did not want to mention in her mind. "Ohh MELANIE!" Magnus screamed. A girl with metallic long black hair that reached down to her almost lower back with bangles going up and down her arms. She had glasses with black rims; with red tape in the middle and a shirt that said; 3oh!3 , one of her favorite bands, RED skinny jeans matched the gray shirt and bangles.

"Magnus, my darling!" she pecked him on both cheeks, he returned. "What are you doing here?"

"This little virgin." he pushed Clary toward Melanie.

"Hmm, pretty." she motioned her fingers for Clary to turn around. She almost felt like a model. "What do you want me to do?" She turned toward Magnus.

"Everything."

.

.

.

.

Clary stuffed the bad in the bottom of her closet and closed the closet tightly.

"What are you doing?" Jace said peeking out of the doorway.

"Just trying to look for my jeans." Clary lied.

"Oh okay. Well since its 5, do you want to go for a movie or something?"

Jace entered the room and closed the door. "Maybe."

Jace collapsed on the bed and he patted the side of him so Clary could sit. She gladly sat next to him. He wrapped an arm around her and kissed her on her forehead. "I love you."

"I love you, too." she replied.

Isabelle knocked on the door and came in. "Sorry to barge in but can I see Jace for a second?" she asked Clary.

"Sure."

Jace got up and head toward the door and he made sure to close it behind him. "What Isabelle?"

"We have to head toward Brooklyn, there is a lot of demonic activity happening there in the past week or so. They are calling for our help."

"Not now.. i'm thinking about taking Clary out--"

"That is what I wanted to talk to you about.", Jace paused and let Isabelle finish. "Clary never started her training yet; someone has to stay with her."

"I will."

"I figured." Isabelle said.

"Just try not to tear the place down?" Maryse added in the hallway.

"Wait, how long would you be gone for exactly?"

"Three days tops." Maryse stated. "Why do you ask?"

"Just asking." Jace said walking off, smirking.

-----------------

WHAT DOES HE HAVE IN PLAN!?!?!?! xD TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! review please (: It means the WORLD! 3 makee a wavveeee (; --- fav song of the moment..... I know Im kinda randomm (: 


	3. Chapter 3

"Clary come here!" Jace screamed from the hallway.

Clary quickly skittered across the hallway to meet Jace and stand directly by his side. Ever since Alicante, they have been attached by the hip. "What's the matter?" she asked softly.

"Everyone is going to Brooklyn because there is demonic activity there. But since you never started you shadowhunting training yet, I decided to stay back with you for the next three days." he smiled. He took Clary's hand and interlinked fingers with her, he then took both hands in hers and kissed her jaw. "Are you okay with this?"

"Sure." Clary said and smiled. Honestly, she loved it when Jace and her where just alone; because then Jace got all cuddly, and she loved that. She loved it when guys weren't afraid to show there true emotions; and Jace, kept them locked away somewhere, and sadly, she didn't know where.

"I'll be right back." she said, and quickly jogged over to the familiar room with clothes thrown everywhere; but this time, everything was perfectly neat and everything was were it was supposed to be, in a draw.

But there was one pile that was on the bed that looked like ten days worth of clothes. When Clary closed the door hard, not meaning to make Isabelle jump, but the towering clothes that were on the bed fell on the floor beside Isabelle's feet.

"What the hell Clary? You knocked over my clothes!", she huffed and puffed. "What do you want?" she finally said, trying to keep the harsh tone out of her voice.

"Would it be weird....... if.... no...wait..... would it be weird while you guys are gone to maybe give away my visa card?" she asked seriously. Isabelle was just shocked.

"Wow Clary, are you actually ready for that?"

"Well Magnus forced me to get lengirie today; it was almost like it was planned if you ask me."

"Well, i don't really know Clary, if you do; just use protection for god's sake. I've gone through that before--" and she quickly silenced herself. "You heard nothing." Isabelle said.

"You already had sex?" Clary whispered. In Clary's tone of voice; it almost sounded foreign.

"Let's just say we didn't but we did." Isabelle then started picking up her clothes; which she left on the floor for this juicy conversation that Isabelle considered talking about with Clary.

"Smart." Clary said. "Don't worry; Magnus covered me and made sure they were lubricated." Clary and Isabelle both snickered. Clary got up and headed toward the door.

"You know Clary; you are kinda cool." she remarked.

"I know."

-  
so how do you think about the story now? getting spicy? xD ;; btw my cousin Jessica will be writing the next chapter. (due to lemons). thank you for reading and make sure to check out the next chapter. 


	4. Chapter 4

HEY PEOPLE ITS JESSICA, ERIN'S COUSIN. IM WRITING THIS CHAPT 4 HER BECAUSE SHE DOESN'T LIKE WRITING LEMONS SO, HERE WE GO.

Clary was scared for her life. She didn't know it would be this hard to tell a guy she loved him but in a physical way. The jitters were getting to Clary, and she was about to regret the big descision or turning point in her life. This would change her and Jace's perspective about their relationship. Always coming back to this same exact night and wanting more. But Clary didn't know if she would want more, or even do it now.

Isabelle left her with mood music. But Clary doubt she was going to use it because she didn't know if it would be heard or not above the moans and grunts.

Jace was now out getting the groceries. So when he got back, BOOM, Clary in lengirie.

Clary started setting up candles all around the small room. She decided to do it in Jace's room because his bed was bigger (;. She lighted each candle one by one, making sure the room was dimly lit without the lights on. Then she made no candles by the bed, just in case it gets crazy. She quickly got the bag in her closet and brought it back. She changed quickly, not knowing if she should keep on her bra or underwear. She did just in case.

Clary forgot that she had bought rose petals to put on the bed. She ran back into her room and got it and sprawled it out on Jace's bed. Clary was nervous as hell. And she knew it. Then she ran back into her room, waiting for Jace to walk into his room, seeing the romantic setup, and Clary would come in, and do chitty-chitty bang-bang. Easy enough, right? Clary thought.

Then she heard the screeching old elevator as it stopped on their floor.

----------------------------------------

Clary's heart was pumping out of her chest. She was now in her room putting on her white satin robe. She held the bag in her hands and raced out into the hallway and into Jace's room and he was standing there, looking at everything.

"Clary, what the--" then his eyes were drawn to her in the robe.

Clary put down the bag, and slowly, unknotted the robe and let it fall from her shoulders. Jace quickly aroused, and Clary giggled. "Someone's awake." she stated and looked at his hard member.

Jace was shaking his head, wondering if this was another dream. It wasn't. He clearly saw Clary in lengirie. Black bloots. Her hair was down. The white corset with pink straps, and then just jeans with black slut boots. The jeans were tight against her thighs. The corset made her breasts and curves stick out distinctvley. Only Jace knew she had curves by the way he looked at her. Clary then walked toward to Jace sexily.

Jace put his hands on her waist and she put her arms around his neck. "Are you ready for this?" Jace said. Clary nodded reasuringly. He kissed her passionately, and she kissed him back.

Clary quickly took Jace's shirt off. And he kissed her neck, making her moan. He first kissed her jaw, then he moved toward her lips, making delicate kisses along his trail. They both met eachother than he slipped Clary's corset off and she was only in her bra and jeans. He grabbed her ass and Clary then let out another moan making Jace harder. Clary then licked Jace's bottom lip as to enter, he gladly accepted. All the worries of Clary melted away as her tongue interlinked with his and which almost felt like a never-ending embrace.

She tugged Jace's shirt off and then slipped off her boots, fast. Clary never thought it would be so much fun. She wanted to know what it would feel like.

Jace took Clary into his arms. And reached for the clip at the back of her bra. He slowly unhooked it and Clary shivered from the cold air. Jace stared and quickly stripped himself and Clary.

"So?" Clary said.

Jace pushed her toward the bed and she fell backwards. He quickly came on top of her, positioning himself, kissing her passionately. Clary and Jace both had electricity flowing through their veins. He quickly slid his hands all over her body and positioned himself, once more, and he entered.

"Oh shit." Clary said. "It's gone."

Jace went at a more rapid rate and made Clary scream in pleasure and pain. Of course, this made only Jace more horny and made him go faster.

Clary quickly took over and started riding him.

Jace was moaning every time Clary went up and down. She quickly had him whole inside her. Clary screamed and moaned with Jace and they fell off the bed, kissing passionately. Clary moved herself out, and made a sigh.

"FUCK!" and she ran out of the room crying hysterically. 


End file.
